


O andarilho (draft)

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele tinha fome do mundo. Desejava viajar, conhecer novos lugares e pessoas, aprender tudo o que pudesse. Nunca ficava tempo demais em um mesmo lugar. Tão logo chegava, já sentia o gosto da partida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Promessa é dívida! Hoje trago a vocês um pitaco sobre meu OC Kenshin, mais conhecido como “pai da Arrietty”. Infelizmente, não tive tempo de escrever a longfic que havia planejado, por isso fiz esta versão curtinha carinhosamente chamada de “draft” (rascunho em inglês). Espero que gostem! Ah, todos os personagens que aparecem aqui foram criados por mim, mas o universo é de Hunter x Hunter.
> 
> Por favor, atentem aos avisos de bissexualidade e homossexualidade. Boa leitura!

Ele a conheceu quando tinha sete anos. Estava correndo pela floresta, como de costume. Um menino selvagem e indomável que nenhum professor conseguira corrigir. A mulher estava parada no centro da clareira, imersa em luz. Seus cabelos longos eram do mesmo tom celeste que o vestido pesado. Ela tocava uma flauta de prata, e a vida inteira parecia fluir a seu redor. O menino parou, boquiaberto. Observou em meio aos arbustos, sentindo uma tempestade bagunçar seus sentimentos. A mulher olhou para ele e seus olhos eram da cor das flores. Ela exalava um cheiro, um brilho, um calor. Uma força.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles se chamavam Caçadores. Eram pessoas que tinham fome, uma fome que o menino conhecia muito bem. Não de comida, ou de conhecimento, ou de carinho. Era uma fome do mundo. Desde novo, ele sonhara em partir. Para onde, não sabia. Só queria... partir. A mãe não aprovava. Nem fazia ideia de quem era a mulher misteriosa, pois o filho nunca se dignou a lhe contar sobre o encontro. Era um segredo dele e apenas dele. Depois da morte de Isabela, a garota a quem amara tão profundamente, não havia nada mais que o prendesse àquela terra. Então, ele partiu.


	3. Chapter 3

O fracasso tinha um gosto difícil de engolir. Kenshin acreditara que seria aprovado na primeira tentativa, mas a realidade caiu sobre ele como água gelada. Doeu muito. Lamentou por um tempo e depois esqueceu. A aventura não fora em vão. Conhecera Jack, aquele jovem misterioso com um sorriso bonito e olhos que causavam inveja aos céus. Jack ensinou-lhe sobre a aura, a mesma energia daquela mulher azul de tantos anos atrás. Kenshin ainda levaria uma vida para dominá-la, mas já era um começo. Jack partiu, deixando para trás a promessa de nunca mais se encontrarem. E eles não se encontraram.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando era criança, Kenshin uma vez levara Isabela para ver os vaga-lumes. Nunca se esqueceria do sorriso puro em seu rosto. Agora, como Hunter Profissional, ele viajava o mundo inteiro, descobrindo as belezas mais incríveis. Não estava mais sozinho. Hotaru unira-se a ele após o curioso encontro nas ruínas. Era um garoto esperto com um raciocínio lógico invejável e uma paciência que custaria a Kenshin vinte longos anos para aprimorar. Hotaru queria ser um Hunter Explorador, desbravando todas as terras, exceto aquela de onde seus pais vieram. E, às vezes, quando ele ficava triste, Kenshin via vaga-lumes em seus olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

O nome da jovem era Rain. Delicada e quase invisível como uma garoa. Kenshin e Hotaru foram contratados para serem seus guarda-costas. Ela tinha uma saúde frágil, lembrava um pouco Isabela. Naquelas tardes serenas, Kenshin sempre a acompanhava nos passeios pelo jardim florido, observando de longe enquanto as damas de companhia estendiam as toalhas no gramado e serviam o chá. E de repente vinha aquela vontade, a vontade de partir. Mas não sozinho. Não desta vez. Hotaru aconselhou tanto, mas os esforços foram inúteis. Kenshin apaixonou-se por ela. Quando olhava para Rain, a tempestade em seus olhos consumia seu coração.


	6. Chapter 6

Quem partiu foi Hotaru. Eles já não tinham muito mais em comum. Kenshin lamentou a perda, assim como uma vez lamentara a perda de Jack. Durante algum tempo, viveu a sós. Encontrou o caminho para o vilarejo que Hotaru tanto evitava. Achou que seria morto, e quase foi mesmo! As pessoas dali não gostavam de intrusos. Kenshin ergueu as mãos, apresentou-se como Hunter. Falou na língua deles. Isso chamou a atenção. Muitos meses passariam até que ele pudesse ir ao vilarejo como quem retorna à casa. E o destino tramaria um encontro que levaria ainda alguns anos para fazê-lo sorrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Eles fugiram juntos. Rain abandonou o pai e a única casa que conhecera. Estava rindo quando Kenshin puxou-a delicadamente pelo braço, o vestido já em farrapos pela corrida. Os olhos amarelos encontraram os olhos cinzentos. E ele perguntou se ela desejava se casar. O sentimento de liberdade preencheu os dias. Arranjaram um casebre no meio da floresta. Acordavam ao som dos pássaros e dormiam ao som das cigarras. Ela se aninhava nos braços dele. Às vezes, suave como uma garoa. Outras, ruidosa como uma tempestade. Até que em uma tarde fatídica abordou-o na cozinha e proferiu duas palavras: Estou grávida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre que eu releio este capítulo, imagino o Kenshin de boas na cozinha, quando de repente a Rain aparece para dar essa notícia, e ele só olha para ela com uma cara assustada, enquanto sua caneca desliza lentamente pelos dedos e cai no chão.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se passa uns dez anos depois do anterior.

A menina era feroz como uma leoa, mas tão pequena que Kenshin poderia atropelá-la sem querer. Fazia uma birra de dar inveja às outras crianças do orfanato. Kenshin nunca fora um bom pai para seus próprios filhos. Era loucura imaginar que pudesse ser uma boa influência para Saber. Adotar não podia; a situação legal dela era... complicada. Então, Saber disse que queria ser uma Hunter, e Kenshin decidiu ensiná-la. Mas ele nunca ensinara nada a ninguém e foi um completo fracasso. Até que ele teve de partir outra vez. O mundo o chamava. Mas Saber não entendeu. Ela nunca entendeu.


End file.
